


Spaghetti and Snowflakes

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has faced the most fearsome of foes. Asking out Harry Potter should be nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaghetti and Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for adventdrabbles 2013 prompt #17: catching snowflakes on your tongue

Severus threw back his shoulders and marched out of the castle. He was a grown man. He was a grown man who had lied to the Dark Lord’s face on a daily basis. He had killed Albus Dumbledore. Hell, he had taught _students_ for half his life.

He could certainly handle asking a man to supper.

He knew Harry was interested. He spent half his life trailing after Severus, doing everything he could to catch a word outside his office or in the Great Hall. Whenever Severus needed an extra chaperone, Harry was always the first to volunteer. He offered to help Severus with any task with which he needed assistance, whether Severus ask for it or not.

Not to mention the fact that Harry had that _look_ in his eyes every time he looked at Severus.

Severus wasn’t a fool. He knew the signs.

Besides, Minerva had also told him that Harry was smitten with him. 

Severus snorted. _Smitten._ It was clear Potter had hit his head. But nevertheless, Severus was a Slytherin, and he was not above capitalising on a bout of madness.

Now he only needed to _ask_ Harry. He could do this. Oh, perhaps he hadn’t asked anybody out in more than a decade, but that was no matter. The mechanics couldn’t have changed too much.

He saw Harry just ahead, hands in his pockets, looking up at the snow falling heavily from the sky. _Hello, Potter_ , he rehearsed mentally as he hurried closer. _I was just on my way to supper and would not be averse to company. Would you care to join me? Perhaps this small Italian restaurant in London. They have an excellent Spaghetti Carbonara._

“Potter,” he said when he was within an arm’s length of him. 

Potter jumped, evidently startled, as he turned around. To Severus’ surprise, his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. “Snape!” Harry said, regrettably returning his tongue to its rightful home. His face, however, remained a rather pleasing shade of flushed pink. “I didn’t hear you there.”

Severus frowned. “Are we not feeding you enough?” _Damn it. That is **not** what we rehearsed, Severus._

“Huh?” Harry asked, puzzled. Then realisation struck. “Oh, no,” he said with a bashful shrug. “Was just catching snowflakes on my tongue. 

“Catching snowflakes on your tongue,” Severus repeated. Yes, apparently since he had now gone off-script, he was reduced to repeating whatever Harry said. He could truly see why Harry was interested in him.

“Yeah,” Harry said. “Just a silly tradition. You know, catch a snowflake at the first snowfall, make a wish, have good luck for a year… usual holiday season fun.”

Severus nodded. “Have you found it does much good?”

“I don’t know,” Harry said. “But it can’t hurt to try, can it?”

“I suppose not,” Severus said. Then, on a whim, he stuck out his tongue, just the tip, as well. It was only for the briefest of seconds, as the snow was falling heavily enough that it didn’t take long for one to land on his tongue, but the effect was instantaneous. 

Harry laughed. 

Once, Severus would have assumed Harry was mocking him for his moment of silliness, of giving in to the frivolity of the season, but somehow he knew this was different. There was no malice in Harry’s laugh, no scorn or disdain. It was just pure and utter delight.

“See, we can all take a chance to have a little extra luck in the new year,” Harry said, smiling. 

“Indeed,” Severus said. He paused. “However, one cannot survive on a diet of snowflakes and wishes.”

Harry’s smile dimmed somewhat. “I suppose not.”

“Which is why I believe we should grab supper, perhaps in London. I know of a small Italian restaurant serves an excellent Spaghetti Carbonara.”

Harry blinked. “Are you serious?”

Severus froze, thinking perhaps he’d been mistaken all along. He’d have to have words with Minerva. _Words and perhaps a bad batch of catnip._

“That’d be great!” Harry said. “Now?”

Severus nodded. “Now is suitable.”

“Great,” Harry said and, to Severus’ surprise, took his arm. “Shall we?”

Yes, it had all worked out just as Severus had planned, he thought as they Disapparated away.

With just a little extra help from a few snowflakes.


End file.
